fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenotheos
Summary This verse was created by Luxardel on June 3rd, 2016. Part of the Xros Revolution Multiverse made by Dragonmasterxyz. About the Verse The Xenotheos Universe, which when broken down means Alien Gods, is a universe that consists of beings that rule over many astral bodies in space. Most characters are naturally Light-speed, but other stats may vary. The Earth in this universe is similar to the real Earth, as it is still the only planet to support life in this solar system. However, most animals that are extinct for us still live in this universe, along with some new ones (Dinosaurs, Woolly Mammoths, etc.). *Make note that the "x" sounds in the characters names only are made with "sh" and not a "z" (Xeno) or "chs" (Max). Power of the Verse This verse will likely sport Galaxy Level God Tiers. In the beginning, most characters have a direct link with their planets, which gives them their power and durability. They are the embodiment of whatever factor they control: Solids, Liquids, Gases, Heat, or Cold. They came from the star their planet was born from. They inherently acquired their base durability, speed, stamina, range, and lifting strength from their planet. The verse will reach at least 100x FTL. The Solis Solis is the term given only to the stars in the universe. Each Solis has their own manifested forms, such as Horus who is the manifestation of the Sun itself. In addition, just as the planets are formed from the same source as the star they orbit, the Guardians/Gods surrounding each Solis are its children. Star Child The children of the Solis are called Star Children. The name is self explanatory, but the Star Children are more unique than most astral manifestations in this universe. Most are born with a natural desire to preserve lifeforms throughout the universe. They have the ability to feel other's emotions and have a unique bond with the nature of this universe. However, Star children born of a Black Hole destined star appear to have a darker perspective. They seek to reduce things in the universe that threaten the balance of it. Both are necessary to maintain the balance of the universe. Star children can be found around most space debris, planets, moons, asteroids, comets, and anything similar to them. Their personalities are highly reflective of the state their parent will be in in the future (white dwarf - Good alignment, black hole - Bad Alignment). It doesn't change if their environment changes after birth (i.e.: If Horus turns into a black hole in his future, then Luxardel will be evil at heart.) If for some reason a Star Child becomes disconnected from whatever they are bonded with (Luxardel - Earth) due to its destruction, the Star Child becomes as fragile as a human and will live their lives as such until they die of old age. The debris of their Astral Body will then be used in the formation of the next Solis. Characters Mercury Team: Manaji Joumanji Waraji Jhazinei Varnieja Venus Team: Gravika Shinva Aveolus Arviera Flavia Earth Team: Luxardel Xeilanda Luxenos Calixta Vexoul Mars Team: Sakimoto Kar Dekade Belkiana Orkazu Jupiter Team: Leonze Larza Tenzaku Mizaku Lenzaku Saturn Team: Shinato Serkaiza Ashella Rinsei Keeshe Uranus Team: Quazimodo Aque'eza Kimioqua Ra'aqe Veildon'Qui Neptune Team: Wenthos Cevway Fawst Locwhis Wivlus Pluto Team: Evilthide Halwendy Dreathos Yehewdou Solis (The Sun People): Horus Other: Laina Qasara Category:Verses Category:Xros Revolution Category:Luxardel's Pages